madtoontownfandomcom-20200213-history
Madtoontown Wiki:Policy
1) Vandalism This means deleting important information from articles, spamming nonstop, or just messing everything up with no care. These are the consequences: 1st Time A warning will be given to you. 2nd Time A 3 day - 1 week ban. It depends how bad it was. 3rd Time A 2+ weeks ban. Again, it depends how bad it was. 4th Time We're sorry, but we can't have you messing up our pages anymore. If you haven't learn your lesson by now, you have problems. A permanent ban will be given. However, it sometimes may be a month or two. 2) Delivering False Information On Madtoontown-related subjects What this means is posting something on the wiki Madtoontown-related that is FALSE. The only way you cannot get in trouble is if it is theories on YOUR USER PROFILE. Anywhere else is not allowed. We don't want people believing false information. If you were to make a little edit on let's say, Max page, and it said "Max is the creator of Toontown." It would be considered false information unless it is said true in a video of Madtoontown's or you have a legit source for it. If you were to make a page, about maybe a fourth end series, that would be a little bit more harsh punishment. If would be okay if Madtoontown himself approves it or you have a source of it. There is also another thing, let's say you were to make a page for COG 2. Madtoontown DID state that a COG 2 is possible, but it is not certain, you wouldn't get a punishment. The page would be deleted, though, because we don't know for sure. But if you made a COG 2 page and Madtoontown hasn't said ANYTHING about a COG 2, that would result in a punishment. These are the consequences: 1st Time A warning will be given. 2nd Time A 5-7 day ban. 3rd Time 2 weeks - 1 month. 4th Time Permanent. However, a return can occur after a few months. It depends how bad the false information you delivered in the past was. 3) Pretending to be Madtoontown or a star Just please, don't do this. If a star has really joined the wiki, you will know what their username will be. So please people, if the person is pretending to be someone and they decide to pick fights or something, don't get angry at the star. It is NOT them. 1st Time A week - 10 day ban. 2nd Time A 10-30 day ban. 3rd Time A 2 month ban. 4th Time Really, if you're doing this again, everyone is ignoring you and you aren't helping out, so, you really have no purpose on this wiki. Permanent ban. 4) Swearing to the EXTREME Swearing is allowed, at Madtoontown's level, meaning the level of swearing in his videos. So damn, hell, etc is allowed. Accessive swearing like: **** YOU ***** GO TO ****** GBERGBRJG ******* *********** ********* ******** TEHTETG ******* And just swearing like that for no reason... is a problem. And plus, if all the recent activity was by you, and you were just spamming random people's talk pages with that, that's another problem. 1st Time Warning. 2nd Time 5 day ban 3rd Time 15 day ban 4th Time 1 month ban 5th Time Permanent. I don't think anyones likes your cussing that much now. Rules are still being deliberated. The ones above may change, and some new rules may be added.